The Perfect Proposal?
by HeadlessHuntsman
Summary: This was written for the Teacher's Lounge Iron Fic Challenge. I had 24 hours to write a fice using the secret ingredient Ron/Hermione.


The Perfect Proposal?

**A/n: This was written for the Teacher's Lounge Iron Fic Challenge. My secret ingredient was Ron/Hermione. I won the challenge and would like to thank my opponent, Fred you can read his other works here ... u/1634518/Intervigilium**

Ron and Hermione were late coming to The Burrow for Sunday dinner. Everyone was already seated at the table when they arrived. There was something different about them but no one could quite put their finger on it.

"Budge up there," Ron said to Harry and Ginny, sliding onto the bench, followed by Hermione. Ron started to fill his plate, passing the food to Hermione as well.

Hermione reached for a roll and suddenly everyone was shocked by Molly letting out a shriek of joy.

When they all turned to look at their mother they saw her holding Hermione's hand up waiving it back and forth showing off the diamond ring. The table devolved into congratulations and hugs.

"I didn't think he would ever ever do it," George smirked. "He's had that ring form months."

"Shut up George," Angela snapped, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Take it easy woman," George whined.

"Besides, I bet his proposal was a lot more romantic than yours." Angela lowered her voice to mimic George. "So uh whaddya say Ang? You wanna do it? You really know how to sweet talk a girl. Help me my knees are weak."

"Hey, you said yes," George defended himself.

"Temporary insanity," Angela quipped out of the side of her mouth while taking a bite of roast. The rest of the table roared with laughter.

George looked hurt. "It's ok," Angela softened her tone. "I wouldn't have had it any other way." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Well, Bill was very romantic," Fluer chimed in.

"Yes, yes we all know how dashing and perfect Bill is," Geroge sighed while Ron grunted in agreement.

"Hey," Bill started to protest.

"Seriously, brother dear, you don't know how lucky you are to not have had to follow you in life. It was positively exhausting undoing all that."

Even Molly laughed at that.

"So Hermione, you will have to tell us all about it," Ginny said changing the subject.

"I will after we eat," Hermione beamed.

-OOO-

The dinner was done and the dishes had been cleared. The women all sat around the table drinking tea or coffee The men had retreated to Arthur's shed to do "man things".

Arthur poured everyone an glass of whisky and toasted Ron and Hermione.

"So tell us Ron," Harry asked, "How did you do it?"

"Well as most of you know I have been carrying around that bloody ring trying to find the right time," Ron said taking a drink. "Today started out like most of our Sundays, with a few errands to run. I decided to stop in and get some lunch at this little place I know. I had what I always do and ordered her something I thought she would like."

-OOO-

The girls all gathered around and listened to Hermione give out the details of what, she had assured them all, was a very sweet romantic proposal.

"Well first he took me to the cute little bistro where we had our first official date. He even remembered what we both had to eat."

"Wow," Ginny said. "That doesn't sound like him."

"I know but he did."

-OOO-

"Then," Ron continued his story, "I remembered that I needed to go see Neville about a new product that we're working on," he said nodding at George. "So I took us to Hogwarts. I figured he would be in the greenhouses so we walked from the gates. I noticed that Hermione was looking a little cold so I took her hand to warm it up."

-OOO-

"He made up some story about needing to see Neville and we went to Hogwarts," Hermione said smiling.

"Even Ron knows what your favorite place in the whole world is," Ginny laughed.

Hermione giggled. "We were walking across to the greenhouses an he took my hand. I didn't think he remembered where we were but he did. We were in the exact spot that Ron first defended me."

"You mean the slugs?" Angela shuddered.

Hermione nodded. "It may not seem like a lot to others but that was the first time I felt he saw me as more than just a friend. And now I know he realized it too."

-OOO-

"We couldn't find Neville at the greenhouses. I remembered he said he would have to do some studying on the plant we needed, so I figured he might be in the library." Ron poured himself another drink. "She let me lead the way to the library."

Harry groaned.

"You guessed it mate," Ron smirked. "I got us lost. You know the way she can get so I wasn't about to admit that we were lost so I just kept quiet until I saw something familiar. And wouldn't you know. I found that mental knight."

"Sir Cadogan?" Arthur asked.

"That's the one."

"He's always been funny," Arthur smiled. "You know he's the reason Molly and I first met."

"You're joking," Ron exclaimed.

"Tale for another time my boy. Please go on."

"Well after I got directions from that knight I set off towards the library,"

-OOO-

"We walked around the castle for quite a while. We visited some of the spots with memories. Not needing to say anything. We both just knew what these spots meant. The first place we kissed after the battle, stuff like that. We even stopped and talked to Sir Cadogan."

"Oh, I've always liked that silly knight," Molly said wistfully.

"Finally Ron said we were going to the library. He said he wanted to find Neville but I know now there was another reason," Hermione glowed. "We went to the library but no one was there. He then made up something else about needing to go see the nurse. When we get there he tells the nurse he needs something for his stomach. She tells him to sit down and we walk over to one of the beds. I turn around and see him on one knee right next to the bed he was in when he said my name in sixth year. It was the most romantic proposal I have ever seen. It was just perfect. "

-OOO-

"We go to the library and Neville wasn't there either. The lunch I had started to do horrible things to my stomach and I needed to go see the nurse," Ron continued. "When we got there the nurse siad she was going to give me something to settle my stomach and told me to go sit on one of the beds. Hermione was walking in front of me and I noticed that my shoelace was untied. I bent down on one knee to tie it just as Hermione turned around and saw me. Her eyes lit up an her hands went up to her mouth. Now I might not be the brightest lamp on the street but I know a golden opportunity when I see it. So I pulled out the ring I had been carrying and asked her to marry me. Of course she said yes," Ron said smugly. "She even called it the most romantic thing she had ever seen."

"So what you're saying is you really have no idea what you did?" Harry said causing all the men to laugh.

"You know, Harry, I really don't," Ron smiled sheepishly.

"Ron, mate," Harry said wiping a tear from his eye and clapping him on the shoulder, "That's just perfect."


End file.
